narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fū
I'm on youtube looking at Bijuu videos and they are saying the seven tailed is a Beave Badger? Where is all this coming from??? :From thier own imagination. Jacce | Talk 05:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) That there is a fine piece of fan crack made up by one particularly imaginative fangirl. Erm...Gender Thats a male, not a female. She doesn't even have breasts, whats wrong with you? :Last time I checked lack of breasts in anime or manga was an extremely poor signal for saying someone was a guy. Last time I checked in part I even Sakura had no distinction drawn for breasts. Flat, or not distinctly drawn, it's no signal that someone is a guy. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 6, 2009 @ 19:11 (UTC) ::Erm, sakura does have breasts and mentioned in many filler. And why does that auctomatically make him a girl? HE has NO hips, NO breasts, heck there are male characters with longer hair than that. Dude, 'I' was the one who said that Itachi is probably a good guy making a villain out of himself for the sake of Konoha, and was I right? Yes. I was the one who guessed that Zuko would have a prodigy younger sister, and I was right. Obviously I am right here too, but I don't even see why this is up for debate when that is clearly a boy. L2see. :::If this is going to be debated, then we're just marking this off as unknown as it should be. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 7, 2009 @ 19:36 (UTC) ::::*Cough* *Cough* I think this Jinchuriki is a female. While lacking breasts (which despite what some want to believe, is NOT a viable indicator if someone is male or female), she has noticeable female hips (as seen in the Jinchuriki collage picture. Regardless is regardless, I removed the gender identifiers until we get it figured out.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 19:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: I don't know what TheUltimate is talking about. What hips? HIS hips are less noticable than Sasukes, so I guess he is actually a she all along too huh? You're thinking of THIGHS, not hips. ::::::I'm Goin with the ultimate....it clearly looks like a girl....but u cant say with anime..just look at Haku!!!...but if i had to guess...i'd say girl...mite as well wait for mre info to be out on this before decidin...i hardly think votes count in this one..AlienGamer | Talk 18:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :First of all, I agree with Dantman. If there is confusion about this jinchūriki's gender, it should be marked as unknown. :That said, I'd like to point out two things. :# The jinchūriki has no noticeable breasts. Not even the slightest curve can be seen in the jinchūriki's shirt. :# The jinchūriki's waist and hips are drawn the same as Sai's. :--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::To be fair, The picture is from the front and the arms are blocking the important parts. Also, You can't tell Part 2 Tenten and Sakura have breast from the front either. So you can't really judge on that. Rikudou Latios (talk) 01:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::You can see enough of the jinchūriki's chest to tell there's no curvature. About Tenten and Sakura... at least with Sakura, you can easily tell the curves of her breasts in colour pictures, even in part 1. Her hips and waist are clearly female, even in black-and-white pictures. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 06:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Honestly, I think the Jinchuriki is a girl. One) We don't know the Jinchuriki's age, so it could be possible that their body isn't at the age where it shows changes. I know what you are going to say, that the Jinchuriki looks like they is at least Naruto's age and SHOULD show some female traits, but I have learned in my life that girls sometimes look older than they actually are, or sometimes reverse. And I have seen 15 year old girls that don't have much "female traits" as you people put it. Two) This could be a possible effect of being a Jinchuriki for the Seven-Tails. >> There have been stranger things, I mean Nagato just took a page out of Dragon Ball and revived a whole bunch of damn people! Three) Some other reason that we don't know about. While I do think this, I am willing to sit and wait until they tell what gender the Jinchuriki is, so those of you who are arguing that the Jinchuriki is a guy, PLEASE just wait until more information on them is released and we finally know what gender the Jinchuriki is.--Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 01:46, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I still can't see why you say there's no curvature. Both arms are blocking any view of the sides. But I guess it would make sense to just wait til either the Artbook or the 4th databook come out. Rikudou Latios (talk) 21:54, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Breasts curve in the middle of the chest as well. If the jinchūriki had breasts, there would have been clear curves and shadow in the middle of her chest showing the shape of her breasts. There is none. Not even the slightest hint of shadow or curves. Combining this and the fact that the jinchūriki's hips and waist are drawn the same as Sai's brings me to the conclusion that the jinchūriki is male. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:18, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Last time I checked, there are girls who are very flat chested. Also, the facial curve seems feminene enough. --User:Hanapache 9:33, 30,May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And since this discussion has absolutely no point, it ends now. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 31, 2009 @ 17:34 (UTC) Err, I have a picture of the seven tailed demon. Is there a page for the demon so I can put it up there?-- (talk) 22:52, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ^^That was me by the way. I don't think boys wear skirts that short. So I think it's a girl.--Inferuno Ryuu (talk) 23:15, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Helllooo!?! Karui has no boobage....but she's still a girl!! >_< Yeah, uh, It's a girl, the 2nd artbook had a picture of 'him' wearing a damned skirt and a very female pose, and it just plain looks like a girl. Not all chicks have giant Tsunade size, -- (talk) 23:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, uh, if you hadn't noticed, this discussion was closed long before the artbook had come out. Even so, the artbook you are using to prove Fū's gender also notes that Kishimoto himself hasn't even made up his mind about it. Although she's considered a girl for now, she could just as easily be a boy next time. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:11, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's a girl, both Karui and Karin have no breasts, 'he' is wearing a skirt, and has a very female pose in the 2nd data book. It's a girl. And we can't really bring up the 'Haku looks like a girl' topic because Haku was SUPPOSED to look like a girl, and Deidara's gender was confused because of a typo, :::Thank you for your input, but this issue was already resolved. The second artbook literally states Fū is a girl, at least for the time being. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Name He\She's name is Fuu. gohanRULEZ (talk) 09:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Take a good look at our naming policy. You're citing the difference between wapūro romaji and hepburn romaji. We use hepburn here, thus the name is "Fū". ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 5, 2009 @ 06:40 (UTC) Hey... Why does this page redirect from the discussion page about the other Fu? From the Anbu? --Hasofcd (talk) 19:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) another twist... the meeting between taka and akatski hadn't changed except,in the anime,i belive madara said they had tailed beasts 1-6,did that mean they have another filler 4 the 7th tailed beast or what's going on? and did they go back in time,since the 6-tails is alive right now????? Kisame said they were missing 3 beasts in the anime, the Six-Tails, the Eight-Tails, and the Nine-Tails, in the manga they were only missing 2. Once this arc is done and the Six-Tails is captured it will follow the manga again.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Dead or Alive? I just want closure on this. Is Fu dead or alive? Dead. Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. I've been looking over some pages concerning the tailed beasts and I saw on the 'Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons' page that the beasts had to be sealed in order. Utakata is still active, which implies that Fu is still alive.--WikiShark (talk) 23:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) The only order they said is that the Nine Tails has to be sealed last. Because its power is so great, if it were to be sealed before, that statue would break. It would seem that the more beasts sealed, the more stable/powerful/resistant the statue becomes. Plus, in the anime they already said there were three beasts left, those being Six, Eight and Nine Tails, meaning Utakata, Killer B and Naruto are still around. Omnibender - Talk - 23:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's correct, from what I can gather the sealing order is (5 or 7), 1, 2, (4 or 3), 6, 8, 9 with the numbers in brackets either switching order depending on manga or anime or weren't shown. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::And in the manga, Three Tails is sealed before Two Tails, Four Tails is the seventh beast to be sealed. Omnibender - Talk - 00:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :That's the only inconsistency I dislike. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) so then if there atleast tryin 2 reveal one of them,shouldnt they say how/when(atleast) 5 and 7 were sealed,sense it'd only b fair 2 the fans 4 one... :In the manga, either 5 and6, 6 and 7, or 5 and 7 were sealed first, followed by 1. Then, while Naruto was busy hunting for Sasuke, they sealed either 5,6, or 7, depending on who was left. Then, 3 and 2 were sealed, followed by 4. Now, only 8 and 9 are left. :In the anime, it is the same, except that 6 will be sealed after 4. Hope this clears up all confusion.--Enoki911 (talk) 06:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::In the manga, 5, 6 & 7 was sealed before 1, then they sealed 3 and 2, then 4, then they started chase 8 and 9. Jacce | Talk 06:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC)